Venka
The Venka claws are gauntlets with retractable blades inflicting high damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance and status chance. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all claws. **Low damage – less effective against shields. Tips * The Venka has an above average critical chance, making useful in increasing the weapon's rather slow speed. Therefore, increasing the critical chance is recommended. * The Venka has an above average status chance, which goes well with the higher critical chance. * Because of the low damage and attack speed of the Venka, it's recommended to use a Warframe more suited for melee combat. ** Fits well due to her high resistance to damage, as well as her ability which will speed up the attack speed of the weapon. can also use his ability to speed up the weapon and allow his high shields to soak up extra damage that will occur when focusing on melee combat against ranged enemies. * Use a maxed for good effect, if paired with , combos can be extremely quick and deadly with extra mod slots for matching polarities. Trivia *''Venka'' translates roughly to "victorious" or "to win" in Esperanto. *The claws retract up to the hands until used or equipped. *The Venka was first seen as an accidentally leaked Codex entry in , along with the and the , before any of the weapons were released. *It is the first claw-type weapon introduced in the game. *The damage of Venka is rather "not fixed" as it has 37'.1 '''damage, causing damage to increase to 37.'2'''+ reaching 38 at a very rare chance if tested on average damage per second on a target with no damage resistances and no armor. *The Venka are similar to the traditional Japanese weapon known as "tekkō-kagi," which were a claw-shaped blade bearing variation of the loaded-fist (brass knuckle-style) weapons known as "tekkō." **The Tenno Tekko, as they exist in the game, are more similar to a variation of short-bladed tekkō-kagi than tekkō. Given the cultural nuances and crossover between the Venka and Tekko, the variations in naming conventions are obviously apparent as to avoid player confusion and represent the in-universe evolution of the Tenno arsenal. *The blades resemble the "P" in Tenno Script. Bugs *After using Warframe abilities, Claws won't show anymore, equipping them again will fix this. Tapping "Block" will also remedy this. * Occasionally, when equipping the weapon in your hands, it will state that you have the Malicious Raptor stance equipped, even when you do not. * Using 's with the Venka equipped will sometimes trigger a stealth attack on the target. Media VenkaCodex.png|Venka in Codex. Darthmufinvenka.png|Love At First Slice Tenno Reinforcements - Venka Warframe Venka Pro Builds Update 13.9.0-0 Warframe Updated Venka Setup 1x Forma Patch History *Fixed missing Venka Melee sounds. *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 4. *Damage increased from 37 to 140. *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.75. *Slam Attack increased from 74 to 420. *Slide Attack increased from 111 to 420. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.8. *Fixed Mesa being unable to use abilities or melee when using the Venka after casting Peacemaker. *Fixed the Venka Claws not being visible to Clients when they are the only weapon equipped. *Revised default position on Venka Tenno Claws. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the Prime counterpart. es:Venka fr:Venka it:Venka Category:Tenno Category:Update 13 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Claws Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons